


Pizza boy

by shineovermean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Racial slurs, Rimming, Spit As Lube, pizza boy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineovermean/pseuds/shineovermean
Summary: Glenn last delivery is at the Dixon’s house hold, he surely hopes Daryl opens the door he’s really much nicer than Merle and way more handsome and hot and maybe he had a little big crush on him, he didn’t expected how things developed.This just porn.
Relationships: Darlenn - Relationship, Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee
Kudos: 32





	Pizza boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m jus bored and re watching TWD, english isn’t my first language and i ain’t betaed so sorry for the mistakes, hope you like this though

Glenn had a busy night, that meant a lot of tips but it was really tiring at the end of the day, luckily he just had one last delivery and he could go home and rest. He was a little nervous in his way to the Dixon’s house, the two guys were a little hard to talk, Merle the older brother would just take the pizza not before calling him some racial slur not even bothering with tip, he was a complete asshole. In the other hand his brother Daryl, was nicer if he could say, he didn’t talk much, he did called him “chinaman” even though he was Korean, it didn’t bother anymore and he gave him tip, he was also really handsome, not more tan a few inches taller but broader, strong arms, long brownish hair and beautiful blue eyes, he sure had a fat crush on the younger Dixon, but how not, the way he talked his thick southern accent made him shiver.  
He was there at the doorway of the Dixon household, he sure wished Daryl opened de door instead of Merle, he was to tired to hear insults and seeing Daryl would be nice.

He knocked two times at the door, it opened to show Daryl beer in hand wearing a sleeveless shirt that got his mouth watering, shit he was too handsome.  
-i bring your pizza- he blurted out nervously.  
-No shit chinaman- he said and chuckled taking the pizza -let me get tha money- Glenn nodded shyly. He waited for a long minute thinking he might wouldn’t give him tip, but the door was still open.  
Daryl came out again muttering something about Merle being a dick or something like that.  
-Can you wait? Merle went out and took the money- Glenn knew Daryl was a good guy even though he looked tough.  
-Is he going to take long?- Glenn asked. -mmm dunno, wanna come in till he comes back?- Glenn nodded and stepped in Daryl behind him shutting the door.  
He stand up weirdly in the middle of the living room while Daryl sat down on the couch taking a sip of his beer.  
-come on chinaman, ain’t gonna bite yah- he said patting the place next to him.  
He sat down there, eyes darting from Daryl’s biceps to the TV, there was a weird action movie, he tried to focus and not look at the other guy or he sure would get a hard on and it will be a little weird.  
The silence was nice it wasn’t uncomfortable, the movie wasn’t that bad after all.  
-Want a beer?- the redneck said as he walked to the fridge.  
-Sure.  
He took a sip once he was handed de beer, he knew he shouldn’t he was such a lightweight, but how can he say no to such a handsome man.  
Daryl’s eyes darted over his face and he let out a soft chuckle.  
-What?  
-You’re only halfway that and your face is red- he laughed and omg that was the sexiest laugh he’d ever heard.  
He was a little embarrassed so he covered his face with a hand looking the other way.  
Daryl eyes still on him, he was surprised when one big hand wrapped his wrist pulling his hand away from his blushed face.  
-don’t cover yer face- he said watching straight into his eyes making his even more red as he but his lower lip -you look kinda cute, all red- Daryl head was picturing how red could Glenn get when he fucked, maybe he could figure out.  
-don’t make fun of me- the asian pouted, Daryl couldn’t resist more and he kissed those plump pink lips, they were soft against his own.  
Glenn gasped not really sure if it was a dream, Daryl take advantage and deepened the kiss, the younger boy trying to follow the pace as the redneck’s mustache rasped his sensitive lips, the other’s tongue invading his mouth and making him moan while he clutched his free hand on Daryl’s shoulder, suddenly he was pushed to the couch, Daryl still on top of him exploring his mouth, his hand freeing his wrist and caressed his hip grabbing hard underneath his uniform shirt, the kiss getting more and more heated, Glenn let out a whimper as Daryl pull off, standing in front of the couch and glenn for a moment thought Daryl was backing up.  
\- hey sweetheart, take your pants off dontcha make me wait- Glenn smiles at the nick name and nodded eagerly taking his pants and shirt off as he watched the older guy do the same.  
Seconds later Daryl was on top of him again lips over lips claiming and biting, one of his hands held his waist hard enough to make him sure he would have a bruise, while the other played with one of his nipples making it hard and making him whimper.  
-Daryl ahhh~- me moaned at the sudden friction of their crotches, Daryl groaned at the cute noises leaving Glenn’s lips ,and they had only began.  
-I’m gonna fuck you so hard you will only remember my name- he practically growled as he took off Glenn’s underwear his hard leaking dick pressing against his belly,  
what he didn’t see coming was Daryl pushing his legs up hands holding the back of his thighs spreading him open, he was too exposed all his skin had a light blush, he was going to protest when, Daryl lapped at his entry and he couldn’t help a high pitched moan, it looked like the man knew what he was doing, his whiskers rasping the soft skin and his mouth eating him up like a professional, he couldn’t stop the sounds coming from his mouth, Glenn was too embarrassed he tried to cover his mouth.  
The redneck didn’t seem to like that by the way he took his wrist and put Glenn’s hand over his hair.  
-I want to hear you- he growled as he continued his work, Glenn entangled his fingers in Daryl’s hair pulling a little every time he felt it was to much.  
-Y-You’re gonna make me cum- he said between gasps, the older man stopped and looked at him lustfully.  
-Ain’t gonna come till i’m balls deep in you- Glenn moaned and nodded at the threat, sudden feeling one of Daryl’s fingers teasing his entry, entering his spit slicked rim slowly making him moan for the sudden stretch.  
-Daryl ~ahh please- he said now that the redneck had three fingers inside him stretching him out while he bite the delicate skin of his pale thighs leaving big hickeys.  
-Please wha’ chinaman?- he blurted voice tougher than before, he was leaching and painfully hard but he wouldn’t do anything about it until he had glenn begging for it -use your words.   
-Please fuck me Daryl, please fuck me hard- Glenn moaned making him even more hard, Daryl withdrew his fingers, Glenn giving a discomfort gasp, he took his boxers off revealing his big member, bigger than he expected, now he was sure he was going to be fucking sore.  
Daryl spitted on his hand slicking his dick up as much as he could, pushing it softly trough Glenn’s rim who let out a really loud moan, he felt too full Daryl was indeed the biggest he’d ever taken and it hurt so fucking much, he sobbed and Daryl stayed still.  
-You ‘kay? If it hurt I can..-he said but Glenn shook his head.  
-Just stay still-he gasped, the pain of being stretched out that much starting to change slowly into a pleasure sensation, he bucked his hips -move Daryl please- he didn’t have to said twice Daryl started a slow but hard pace, filling him up at the best of the ways, making him whimper, moan and sob.  
Daryl couldn’t take his eyes from Glenn’s face he looked gorgeous, tears pooling his eyes, cheeks red, plump pink lips parted and his body oh god his body was making him crazy, the heat inside was too good.  
-You’re so fucking tight, darlin’, shit-he groaned pounding faster into him, Glenn getting more and more vocal each time.  
-I- I can feel you way up here- he said grabbing Daryl’s hand and pressing it hard again his belly, Daryl just growled in respond pounding even more hard, capturing Glenn lips in a messy and sloppy kiss, Glenn’s hands clawing his back while one of Daryl’s hands had a bruising grip of his thigh and the other of his hip.  
-AH AH DARYL I’m c-Cumming agh~ - he screamed-moaned as he spilled his seed all over his belly, tightening around Daryl pushing him to his own orgasm, spilling inside him warm cum filling him up and making him gasp and moan, Daryl pull out of him, falling over his body, sweaty chest against his sticky body.  
-Holy shit Korea that was fucking fine- he chuckled his chest rumbling as he panted, he nodded eyes still unfocused his body in full after glow.  
-It was awesome, I’ll be so sore tomorrow- he laughed softly.  
-I’ll get something to clean you up- Glenn nodded and Daryl stood up to the kitchen and came back with a wet cloth cleaning the cum leaching from his thighs and belly.  
-You’re some pretty motherfucker- Daryl said locking his blue eyes with his, lowering for a soft kiss.  
-we should dress up before Merle comes back- Daryl nodded standing up passing Glenn his clothes.  
He was just putting his shirt on when the door opened letting in sight a really confused Merle.  
-Fucking shit, you fuckin’ that chink?- Daryl just ignored him and continued dressing up while Glenn was searching for his shoes.  
-I should go- Glenn muttered to Daryl who walked him to the door, everything under the look of amusement from Merle.  
-Catch you later- Glenn said awkwardly not wanting that to be just a one time thing, Daryl laughed capturing his lips in a soft kiss.  
-Sure, Glenn- he said closing the door, Did he just called him Glenn?


End file.
